


You Say I'm Sweet But You're Sweeter

by Konnation_Station



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnation_Station/pseuds/Konnation_Station





	You Say I'm Sweet But You're Sweeter

‘I want to make you feel good.’ Evan said in a hushed voice.

The hands of Evan was warm and trembling as he slowly slides his fingers up Jonathan’s loose t-shirt. Towering over him looking down at the blush on his face with blue shimmery looking eyes staring back at him.

‘Will you let me?’

Evan prepared everything from the dimmed lights to the twenty lit scented candles, to the champagne in the ice bucket, and rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. He was a hopeless romantic, they both knew that. He wanted their first time to be perfect, wanted to spend their first official physical intimacy unrushed and with patience knowing he would love taking his time exploring Jonathan’s body. Taking in every sigh, every noise to the expressions he would make if he kisses him here.

They both planned this day was the day. Both were hesitating before, one not knowing if the other was truly ready to lose it for him, the other slowly starts to back off with the high anxiety of nervousness when things were getting out of hand with the humid air they start to create between themselves. Every time make-out sessions gets heated and hands starts exploring one would suggest a blow or a handy and that was it.

It was both their first time being in a relationship with a man, not having a slightest clue on what to do only if things like this came with a manual, sex would be easier for them. Jonathan done his own research by asking his ‘other’ circle on some insights and instructions for _the_ night. Not wanting to feel tremendous pain as he psyched himself out on, wanting it to be great for Evan and himself.

Evan would watch gay porn to have the slightest idea on how to prepare his partner, online researches overnight till dawn until he feels he’s gathered enough confidence on the self-taught gay sex education. It’s the last thing he never wished for is for Jonathan to feel pain, he wanted it to be good for them.

How they came to the conversation to mark the calendar was beyond their control. It started with a playful kiss at the back of the neck in the kitchen while Jonathan’s cooking, turned to Evan shoving his hands up Jonathan’s chest under shirt, to being pushed on the counter to make him really _feel_ Evan between his ass.

Resulting to the both of them being breathless completely forgot about the dinner on the stove. Jonathan pulling down his pants letting it still resting around his knees as he spreads them, resting his splayed out sweaty hands on the counter supporting his leverage lifting his ass up higher meeting the cock stroking itself wetly between his ass. Evan created another great will power to not shove his dick inside, it was way too good, being right there at his head. But it wasn’t the right time because it’s isn’t what he imagined their first to be; _just this will do_.

Jonathan jerked himself off with an elbow on the counter relishing to the feel of Evan’s cock sliding incredibly wet in his crack, imagining the real feel of it being inside him while he’s being pressed against the counter’s edge and he came with a jolt. Moan out the sounds of pleasure the way Evan likes to hear. Evan slides his hand on his lower back with the other gripping his waist, there was something about seeing Jonathan bent over for him in a place other than their bedroom made him feel a good buzz deep down, ass raised on the counter and Evan wonder what he would feel like being inside him in this kitchen, wonders how he would look. Then his orgasm hits him hard as cum slides down the dimples of Jonathan’s back to his ass. Then it was as if they read each other’s minds ending up with.

T _omorrow night_ and _Okay._

And here they are. Lying fully dressed on the bed, staring into each other’s eyes with pure devotions,  admiring the other with every seconds ticking by, reminiscing their intimate moments in the past with innocent little kisses to rowdy and playful licks. Jonathan’s heart were beating tremendously fast, he wonders if Evan could hear it or feel it on his hand as he caresses his face rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip lovingly slow. Jonathan instinctively parted his lips and kissed the pad of his thumb. Jonathan saw him pulled in more air after that gesture, wanting to pull more reaction out of him. He stuck his tongue out and licked.

Evan sighed, something he wouldn’t get used to seeing.  
  
‘Of course.’

Something else he also wouldn’t get used to seeing. Jonathan blinking lazily at him when he’s aroused, with his glassy eyes bringing the blue more vibrant out in his eyes, looking at him with want and desire. That’ll add more energy to his drive, he always know.

When Jonathan came home he found Evan strolling around the kitchen. He went to straight to where Evan was and cupped his jaw to crush their lips together as he couldn’t wait after dinner to have him or just let himself be had. Jonathan made the kiss deeper by sliding his hand to the back of Evan’s neck and pulled and tilted his head. He has been waiting all day for tonight, couldn’t really concentrate on work with his mind imagining the scenarios and the feeling that comes along. His started to ask him _are you okay_ questions seeing how so out-of-it he looks, he might as well took that opportunity to leave everything and go back home but he didn’t as he know Evan specifically said _tonight_.

Evan slides his hands down the curve of his ass to the back of his thigh and grabbed. Jonathan’s arms naturally circles his shoulder bracing them as he’s being pulled up, wrapping his legs nice and safe around Evan’s waist as he takes the both of them to the bedroom.

As he’s being laid down onto the bed as if he’s the most precious and fragile things in the world, so gentle, it made him smile. As he opened his eyes he was flabbergasted by how the bedroom was beautifully transitioned. He gave out a silent gasp and Evan lets go. His eyes scanning around, it was just like in the movies, he would love to get a camera out and take pictures of this memorable night. Too busy taking everything in, he forgot a figure looming over him.

He looked up, Evan was smiling.

‘You did this for us?’

‘Baby I did it for you.’

Evan lowered down on his elbow, weighing himself down on him. Admiring the fire in his eyes with the contagious blinking he caught from Jonathan as his eyes scanned around his face. Taking in every perfect feature he processes. How his eyebrows would flinch with the movements he made in Jonathan’s favor. The once-in-a-while fluttering long lashes if he touches him here. The cheekbones will always have a dust of pink if he kisses them there.

He presses his thumb down onto the bottom lip, pulling it down, and as if Jonathan’s mouth was his, he naturally opened his mouth slightly, mimicking him. Lowered himself till their lips met, he instantly flicked his tongue to lick the insides of Jonathan’s lips, having both humming into the kiss. It was the sweetest kiss, the sweet taste of rose.

Jonathan held onto Evan’s hands, one covered the hand caressing his face, the other forcing themselves to intertwine between Evan’s fingers. Jonathan puts everything into their kiss, displaying the loving memories they had together into his tongue. Making Evan remember with every bites on his lips.

The dizzying sensation is starting to kick in and the room was starting to twirl with the intoxicating taste of sweet rose. He wrapped his legs around Evan and pulled him closer rolling his hips up once or twice. Hinting.

Evan maneuvered his hand from caressing Jonathan’s face to his forehead. Brushing his hair back wistfully then rest his hand between the hairline. Jonathan’s shoulders relaxes, a touch that’ll always act as a sedater for him whenever he tends to tense up. He moved his free hand to cup Evan’s jaw.  
  
Evan’s lips were creating sparks behind his eyelids which is taking him back to the time they had their first kiss on his front porch, he knows _typical._ But he loves those cliché romantic bits, with the first touch of Evan’s lips meeting his, with how long he waited to have the kiss he was instantly elated. The fire didn’t die from then till now.

Evan gradually starts to roll his hips slightly rocking him up the bed with how hard he rolled to press their groin together with the sudden crave for friction. He sighed into Evan’s mouth nibbling slightly on his lips, he couldn’t breathe so he lets go. Sighing pleas into the air, taking in every breath he’s missed, with the enticing weight on him it’s taking him to the clouds adding the delicious pressure on his dick. This is the place where he want to be.

Whimpers were making itself audible, he gripped their intertwined hands as Evan press pecks on the corner of his mouth and to his cupid’s bow to the very bottom of his lip, it was heaven. He felt so loved and treasured, tears were starting to break but he suppresses them. He wasn’t going to cry on their first time it would be pathetic of him. With the scents coming from the candles, his favorite scents of lavender, clean laundry and a hint of rose relaxes his mind tremendously with the savory memories the ascents would remind him, he thanked Evan in mind.

He uses his heels on Evan’s back to lift himself closer, press harder. Evan kept kissing his face, sprinkling small kisses on his parted, moist lips. To the corners, down to his chin.

Jonathan couldn’t help it, he lifted his chin and Evan automatically moved downwards. Kissing his jawlines, under the jaws, down his neck. That’s where he felt bites and licks, stinging bites. Hissing but eases when a tongue would coax the pain away. Evan trailing wet kisses all over his neck as Jonathan’s breath quicken in hard huffs.

He removed his hand from Evan’s jaw, slides it down Evan’s chest purposely scraped his nipple, down to his stomach as he felt it flexed under his touch, feathering light touches at the top of Evan’s pants and his hips suddenly jerked forward making Jonathan gasped with the _feel_ of Evan through their pants. Then he traveled his fingers up to play at the hem and pulled at the end of his shirt.

‘Off.’

Evan gave one last kiss on the bend of his neck meets shoulder as he pushed himself up, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head. And at that moment, time froze for Jonathan. It was a beautiful view with the flickering lighting as he’s pressed between his spread legs, an image he’s been dreaming about, fantasized to, and now it’s really happening, they’re really doing this. His heart’s beating irregular beats, he sucks his lips together, biting them in his mouth.

His eyes was stuck staring at his torso, it’s perfect as always and he thanked god this is his, this _will_ belong to him. Drawing down to his dick it was stretching his jeans and wanting so much to relieve that for him. As he looked up Evan was smiling at him. He knows he looked like a fool looking at him as if he was a teenage girl lusting after her crush standing in front of her. Evan threw his shirt across the room gracefully enough to miss the candles on the table and drawers.

Bending back down face stopping at the buttons of his pants, his dick twitched. Evan nosed at his happy trail and his hips were awakening in waves. Moves the shirt upward with the nudges of his nose, blowing cool air as he’s pressing kisses under the belly button with both his hands resting themselves on Jonathan’s thighs.

Jonathan exhaled.

Hands pushing up his shirt with only the tip of his fingers to create the ticklish sensation that would guarantee for Jonathan’s stomach to clench, and he was right. _As always._  
Pressing pecks up his stomach, licking trails on his toned stomach. The feathery fingers are making his legs bend, he can feel the blood cells rushing to his every nerve to both his heads. Delivering wet kisses with loud sounds coming from his lips was driving Jonathan further up the wall as he trembles.

Evan’s tongue navigate towards his nipple and he sucked it in his mouth while scraping his teeth against them. Jonathan swallowed and arched into the mouth. The feeling was so nice he couldn’t believe he didn’t tell Evan to do it often. Evan move to the other and did the same stimulation, sucking on them slowly, swirling his tongue at a painfully slow pace. Biting them to get a reaction from him.

He cupped Jonathan’s erection straining against his pants and Jonathan keened. Lifting his hips into the hands as they began to steady massage his groin and he was in bliss. Evan pushed his shirt bunching them up underneath his armpits and Jonathan instantly raised his arms taking off the shirt himself while Evan’s mouth was still on him.

Dropping the shirt on the side of the bed plus with the bad aim he processes, a fire would be the last thing he would want at this moment. Evan inches upwards and kissed right above his heart, he can feel the ache on every press. He couldn’t help but squirm underneath every kisses and he wonders if Evan could feel his racing heart on his lips.

Evan smiles. _He feels it._

Jonathan smoothed his hand through Evan’s hair, scratching nonchalantly at his scalp and he can feel Evan purr on his skin. Using his other hand prodding gently at the back of Evan’s neck connected to his shoulder. He can feel the tensions and knots packed in there, gently kneading the muscle at the bottom of his neck as Evan stills his lips on his chest and bowed his forehead down crooning to the relaxing fingers on his head and neck.

‘Does that feel good?’

Evan exhaled his answer. ‘Yeah’.

Jonathan smiled. He would always enjoy doing this for Evan whenever he’d have a hard day at work as he would come home frustrated with a bleary line between his brows. He would go up to him and kiss them away, sneaking his hands up his neck and hair. Evan would take a deep breath and relaxes, wrapping his arms tightly around his ribcage resting his forehead against his with his eyes closed. Jonathan would smile still looking at him with his closed eye, feeling him soften and unwind, hearing his calm breath made _himself_ loosened up. Then Evan would rocked them side to side into a small dance as he always does out of habit when he’s embracing him for x amount of time. Several moments later he would grab—.

Evan grabbed the hand he have been rubbing his scalp with, removed them and press kisses on his palm, wrist, to his fingers and knuckles as he travels butterfly pecks up his arm. The pulse thrumming on his veins were heightening as he felt ticklish sensations with every brush of Evan’s lips a giggle came out his nose, he bit his lip. All Evan did was smile against the tip of his shoulder, continuing the smooching session across his shoulder blades and he intuitively craned his neck to the side as he reaches his neck. Jonathan was in his world at this moment, Evan always know what to do when it comes to times like this, when he’s nervous not knowing what to do. Scooting up his neck, Evan gave a full firm wet kiss to his beating pulse.

Jonathan exhales.

To the moments like this, Jonathan will always treasure till the end. Always so sweet to him, in a world he wonders if he really deserves this amount of loving treatment. With the things he did in past he doubted he really deserved this. God has really blessed him unconditionally with this, this precious of a matching puzzle piece to his life. Always nurturing, understanding. _Just perfect._

Jonathan lets Evan tilt his chin to let his lips mold between his mouth, then he let his instinct take over naturally, he wanted the kiss to be fast and passionate but Evan have different intentions, kissing him hear-rendering slow. Painfully slow with his tongue swiped across his teeth, inner lips, the roof of his mouth. Licking so erotically gentle his jaw was starting to tremble, he couldn’t do much but have his mouth open and let Evan take over. What’s worse was he’s coaxing his jaw and chin with those warm, soft fingers of his. Gripping the sheets beside him and feels as if there’s a heating pad beneath his body, it was _way_ too hot.

Wanton moans developed deep in his lungs clawing its way up to his throat, he couldn’t really let any noises escape with his mouth completely blocked. He expressed them out his nose instead. Jonathan’s been waiting long enough for this, he snaked his hands to his pants trying to unbutton the way too tight button hole with his noodle fingers. Still wanting to speed up the kiss but Evan wouldn’t allow him, he groaned.

Evan smiles as he licks the underside of his tongue and he felt a need to smack him right now. Evan sucked his tongue into his mouth and bobbed his head while waving his body into his and he forgot his attack plan. His brain was becoming mush by now, how Evan was able to do that with just that maneuver alone in a short amount of second was incredible.

Still trying to unbutton the stubborn round piece of metal was steering his concentration somewhere else other than where he want them to be, in Evan’s mouth. His cock thrumming so painfully between his legs he needed it released. Sensing the struggling Jonathan was coming to, he lets their lips part with saliva strings still connecting them. Eyes coming back to focus he has came face-to-face to swelling puffed red lips with watery beautiful eyes and blooming cheeks. Seeing those pouty lips as if he’s waiting for Evan to do something.

Jonathan fiddling with the circular metal, Evan offered a helping hand and reached down as well with his body sliding downwards leaving cold air hitting his chest with the lack of hot contact. Evan’s face was inches above his crotch hoping Evan wouldn’t tease.

But he was wrong. The hands were undoing the button achingly slow, he tries thrusting hips up a bit hinting to hurry up. Everything is going so slow. With his hands twisting the sheets, legs curved resting themselves beside Evan’s biceps.

‘Hurry up, please.’

Jonathan’s mind celebrated a mini victory when Evan’s successfully unbutton his pants, and now on with the zipper which he feels it’ll take hours for them to be down. Groaning out his frustrations, sighing his pleas, licking his lips feeling them becoming a bit sore and he loves that feeling being near bruising but not entirely.

‘Patience darling. I’ll take care of you.’

Jonathan tried to whine and make it cute hoping Evan could take a bit of mercy on him. What he got after was a low chuckle coming out of Evan’s mouth.

‘You can whine, but it won’t work on me for now.’

Before he can render what Evan just said, his mind was replaying how sexy his voice sounded. There was such bass into it he honestly felt his body vibrate, one of his favorite sounds in the world if he had to admit, he would choose to hear this voice before he’s gone from this Earth. Now trying to remember what Evan actually just said. _You can whine, but it won’t work on me for now._

‘For now?’

Evan exhaled sharply out his nose as letting out a silent laugh. Jonathan knew the whining works, it _will_ work, just not for now since Evan obviously wants to take his time. Wanting this to be perfect between them, make beautiful unforgettable memories. All the clichés. _What a cheesy baby._

Propping up on his elbows, his neck was giving him a strain and an ache at the back of his skull, he wanted full vision what’s going to happen. Making eye contact. Evan lifts the pull tab with his tongue and captured it with his teeth, pulling languidly down.

That has to be one the most erotic things Evan has done to him. Jonathan’s brows scrunching themselves gently together. Usually when they would do naughty things to relieve themselves it’s in hurried motions, everything going by fast and rough. It’s something a bit new to go this slow on this special, once-in-a-lifetime occasion, but he’s loving it. It could take some time to get used to.

Jonathan sighed as he’s biting his lips. The loosening pressure felt so good, seeing his dick bulging under his briefs ready to spring themselves out at any moment making an appearance knowing sometimes how his erection can betray him. Realizing Evan was grinding himself on the mattress and Jonathan wants to so much to just relieve him, curious to feel how those hips will work on him, he’s always the better one with his rolling. That image made his cock twitched.

Evan leaned lower and press a tender kiss on Jonathan’s head and his head lolled back. Gasping in little air at a time. He continued to press smooches down the underside of his cock and Jonathan was in the clouds, it was such a nice, painful kind of tease he couldn’t help but jerk his hips lightly into the lips.

It’s one of the delicious feeling he can’t help but turn the session to a quicker pace. _Old habits die hard._

Strong hands grasp at his hips pressing them down. Landing his eyes on Evan as he nosed at the outline of his cock, rubbing his mouth and nose all over his dick was too much torment. Taking in air as steady as he could, lolling his head back to the pleasant thrill, he couldn’t afford to be more lightheaded then he’d already has.

‘You’re being so good for me.’ Evan voice coming out muffled.

Jonathan’s always a sucker for words of praises. Especially coming out of Evan, it tops it all. He started squirming with how Evan’s using his hand to push and massage his balls but the compression wasn’t enough for him, he had to bear himself down onto Evan’s hands. Now the whining should come out, this moment is the one. He can’t anymore.

‘Nngh _please_ Evan baby. Take it off.’

The way Evan looked at him when he instantly opened his eyes took him off guard. It was dark. Maybe because of how he whined.

‘You just always get what you want don’t you?’

Jonathan delicately grinned throwing in a subtle pout just to seal in the deal. And it did.

Fingers gripped under the brim of his brief on each side of his hips. Evan peeled the undies and jeans cleanly off, it was so sudden and quick with his hasty-like attitude flashed for a quick second, a pang of arousal flushed his body. Wide-eyed lying there completely exposed to the thin air, he suddenly wants to hide himself by how deeply Evan’s looking at his body. His legs squirmed and curved as he tried his best to hide the blush and embarrassment creeping into him and not let it show.

It’s not the first they saw each other in their natural nudes, but it’s just today the vibes is totally different than any other days. They would sleep in the nude if it’s one of those too-hot summer days where nightfall was not enough to cool down the house, and too money-saving to turn on the A/C. Things would turn into steamy rubbing sessions but no sex involved.

‘Don’t tempt me.’

Evan ran his hands up Jonathan’s legs gently, caressing the inner thighs with his thumbs pushing them slightly apart. Evan leaned down with his warm breath fanning his thighs as he kindly press a tender, soft kiss. Continue to stamp a line of kisses up his inner thigh then to the next one.

The butterfly kisses is making Jonathan become dizzy, he was having a hard time grasping what was reality between a dream. This was too good for him to imagine how sweet and loving someone is treating him. With all the bad bullshit he has done in his past. The kind of person he was, an asshole. To be treated with utmost dedication, it makes him want to cry. He’ll do that alone.

Evan licked at his perineum catching him entire off guard. His butthole clenches out of his control, with his whole body jolted in surprise. Lifted his knee with planted foot on the bed. He gripped at the pillow while Evan’s working his tongue on that spot, one of his weak spot, an instant hard-on. Pushing himself down casually to make the tongue press harder on that spot for him.

Evan knows, he prodded his tongue up his perineum and Jonathan mewled. Sucking them slowly and repeat with the pressure on the sweet spot for him. Jonathan licked at his dry lips and held on. Evan moved his tongue slowly down to get the treasure area with Jonathan’s increasing breathing volume. He nudged his tongue on the hole while planning to make his hand do some work, moving one up to stroke Jonathan and the other clutching his thigh.

Jonathan felt the air as if it’s limited to him, the air so thick and so hard to intake he might just die. He can feel a pool of sweat gathering beneath him already. Moaning and whimpering Evan’s name with other incoherent mumblings. Arching his neck with the leverage of his head, chest starting to rise off the sheets when Evan’s tongue would push in and out.

Mouth opening wider was the only option for him to get more air and oxygen into his brain before he blacks out. Gasping and exhaling is his life support. That tongue will always be the death of him. It wasn’t the first time he would get a rim job but rarely since he would find himself being sorry for Evan if he have to do that kind of stuff, so he would always push it aside, deny it. But today he lets Evan do whatever he wants to him whether he objects or not.

His hole is practically twitching with every lick and suck. Squirming uncontrollably, Evan pulled his legs onto his shoulders and with that position it gave Evan more access. With his face so intimately between his legs, buried in his most personal spot just eating away. His anus is becoming so raw at this point and he’s loving every second of it. Tip leaking uncontrollably onto his stomach, with the help of Evan’s hand, it’s smeared all over his dick. Nice and slippery, the perfect combo for him to cum in seconds.

Jonathan release shaking exhales, arching as if trying to be closer to his climax, trying to reach the peak himself if he’s lifted off the sheets.

Evan used the hand not stroking Jonathan and pushed firmly with his thumb on Jonathan’s perineum. He learned that online. They say it would feel really good for the male if done correctly or it will be painful as a result, that would be the last thing he would want to do was to poke Jonathan sore. Doing more research on how to do them correctly, instructions with measurements and such, until he guess he’s quite confident. Plus he made himself the testing experiment. Needless to say it works like a charm.

With the perfect combo Evan came up with. The perfect strokes to give, the pressure with his tongue, and the golden new power move all together he’s wonders on how Jonathan’s reaction will be.

Jonathan felt a strange powerful pleasure abruptly plumbing through his groin area, through his body to his skull. Jonathan shouts. Shoulders pushing his chest off the mattress, eyes widely opened. The backs of his knees squeezing Evan’s shoulders, legs wrapping him, pulling him further in trembling in a frenzy. Toes braced themselves on Evan’s sides, his hole clenched tight with the maximum shot of sensitivity the tongue was too dangerous. Fingers and nails digging themselves into the pillow and he spared a second to think he might tear some fabrics in the process of his shock. His only anchor is the strength of his tug to the soft and fluffy material under his head, clamping down on the edges.

‘Oh god! Fuck… what is that?’ Jonathan cried.

He should get a reward for getting that out right instead of just straight gibberish, he should pat himself on the back.

Without helping himself he pulled Evan closer as if his mouth on his ass wasn’t already enough. Driving his heels into Evan’s back ribs, he wanted him to keep doing what he just did, whatever it was, it was taking him to the moon. With that new technique Evan just did, he don’t think he can ever go back. Nobody would be able to anyways.

Evan felt the pull with the foreleg forcing on his back, he knew the technique would work. Smiling in victory. He had found one of Jonathan’s new weakness to add to his few. If only he could record this, being way too erotic for his own good. Evan huffed in amusement, gusting hot breath on Jonathan’s asshole as he gives a nice lick with the flat of his tongue.

‘You like that baby?’

Already sounding pleased with himself.

‘I thought you’ve never done this before.’ Voice resonating out thick and low.

Evan kissed his perineum feeling Jonathan swaying his hips slightly, something he tends to do. Thumbing at his slit feeling excessive amount of precum dripping out and down the head, Evan used his finger to lap them up spreading them around the head. He wouldn’t let them go to waste.

‘I haven’t. I did some research.’

Looking at Jonathan he looked profoundly disheveled. Glimmering with sweat spreading every part of skin, Evan thinks he looks gloomily beautiful from where he’s at, the view was one-of-a-kind. Without realizing he stopped his overall movement, Evan didn’t realize he completely froze and stared at Jonathan.

Jonathan’s eyes flickered open, wondering what has happened with the abrupt stop. _Did I do something wrong?_ Taking an effort and looked down.

What he saw was equally as alluring, not sure to pinpoint which, is it with his legs on Evan’s shoulders or the glint in those eyes. Gleamingly beautiful with the flickering and swaying lights from the candle, or how sentimental he’s getting. Filled with admiration and adoration, that’s what he sees. Lust, desire, and hunger in those eyes, flashing across them in a spark.

Evan blinked. Smiled. Then moves.

Jonathan was partly nervous on what Evan’s planning to do. Unable to lift his eyelids fully open, licking his constant drying lips, air getting stuck in his throat with the right way he wants it to be done to him. He want that feeling back, he _really_ needs it. That treatment on his lower exclusive spot was too delicious, one of the most enticing and exquisite pleasure he’s ever felt ever whether it’s with a woman or a man. Only Evan.

‘Hit it. Again please.’ He whined short of breath.

Jonathan prepared himself, trying to have a better grasp on his only anchor, having them fully in his palms. Arching his lower back marginally off the bed before he felt a finger rubbing at his perineum he let out a light, quick exhale. Biting his lips because that’s the only thing he knows what to do right now. Clamping his eyes shut when the thumb is teasing him, rubbing circles, light presses but not hard enough. He nudged Evan at his sides with one of his heels as in saying _quit teasing or you’re going to regret it._

The thumb stopped.

The next thing Jonathan saw was elliptical galaxies dancing in his mind that’s when he knows his eyes just rolled back to his brow bones. The digit was pressing so firmly down, so hard he think he might’ve just came prematurely. The nerves were hitting him heavenly, the blissful moment he gets to have were magnificent. Feels he’s been launched into another realm, seeing star cluster flying past him.

Jonathan tried to let out a grunt but he can’t. The finger were making him writhe under its control. Air supply stopped in his lungs and unwilling to give out. The thumb started to prod in circular motions while still pressing hard on his taint, and he couldn’t stand it. The pleasure was too much, he clutched Evan’s shoulders tight with his heels digging into his lower spine. He’s pretty sure he tore the pillow hearing how the ripping sound hit his ear. Tears started to run out the corner of his eyes.

As his effort were rewarded to control his lungs, they finally surrendered and Jonathan growled, sobbed through his teeth chomping on his lower lip.

‘Fuck! How?... Yes yes.’

Moaning curses. Whining— _Evan Evan._

Evan was watching his whole reaction the entire time after his request for him to _hit it again_. He’s recording Jonathan’s voice, his body language, every expression he made, every breath to every whimper and sigh. Hearing his name chanted out of those perfect lips. He got them all.

Evan’s right hand massaging the back of Jonathan’s thigh as his left hand cupping himself to relieve some of the straining his jeans provide him. Rubbing the heel of his palm on his hard dick was as good as it gets for him to stay as long as he can to enjoy this view.

Releasing some of the pressure on Jonathan’s perineum but still pressing on, caressing Jonathan’s inner thighs with fluttering kisses down and up again. Gripping Jonathan’s cock preventing him from cumming as he would know Jonathan will try to stoke himself, but he got a nice grasp. Feeling Jonathan trying to thrust himself in his hand but couldn’t. Hearing that ideal whine of his. Evan just found his new favorite thing.

Jonathan couldn’t take it any longer, his tolerance can be pulled long enough. Lifting himself up with all his will power to reject Evan’s continuation on his ass, taking his legs down making Evan let go of his cock, looking up with hazy eyes as he licked his lips and he pulled Evan’s face up to until his eye land on his and drink in those lips.

Evan causally got on his knees with, he went straight to Evan’s pants. Having a hard time fumbling on the button, those are the things that gets him as if he’s trying to open a locker in the dark plus with his quivering fingers. He was in a rush to take those obstacles off, seeing how Evan is slowly suffering in them, his dick crying for help. He will come to the rescue.

Evan huff a laugh into his mouth and he himself started giggling as Evan’s hands wrapped his working fingers and pulled them off, lifting them to his chest to press Jonathan’s hands right on top of his heart. It was the sweetest, he can feel the thumping under his palms and his own heart follows the beats he felt. The kiss deepens as Evan kept his hands on his chest.

Singing blissfully into Evan’s mouth after Evan teases his tongue with playful flicks. He captured Evan’s bottom lip and pulled as he sucked them. He went forward to continue the kiss, afraid it’ll be over way too soon and he was right. Evan dodged back.

‘Lie on the bed for me.’

Evan’s voice coming out velvety smooth with the bass he has wasn’t helping on his objection to just fuck hard and fast and get it over with, but truly he doesn’t wish that. He didn’t budge an inch, still debating in his mind if he should push Evan down and do it himself. Evan can sense what he was thinking, like they’re part of one mind and soul. He nudged his nose against his, hinting— _come on._

Jonathan sighed. He might as well give up, there was no point in debating. He slowly lied back down propping his head on the now teared pillow, he’ll have to buy another one asap this was his favorite pillow, it having the perfect fluff and firmness for him to sometime cuddle to when Evan would come home late from work.

‘You’re killing me I might die.’

As he made himself comfortable, lifting his knees and legs spread just enough space to fully see Evan kneeling below him. Evan lowly chuckled and his heart faintly sank.

‘Oh babe don’t die on me.’ Evan said flirtatiously and breathed an audible smile after.

He was really amused on teasing him.

Jonathan squinted his eyes, glaring a playful look back at him with a barely sneer on his lips. And Evan threw back the exact look he made. Jonathan’s expression faltered, Evan wasn’t supposed to look hot while doing that look, and he wonders if _he_ look hot like he think he does. Thinking how can a person look sexy being evil and angelic at the same time. Evan would be the person to be able to pull anything, and any look off no matter what he does, intentionally or not he always make him swoon after him. With that ability and talent he should be showing that off to the world, taking advantage of every eyes turning his way but he’s not smug and arrogant about it, a total humble and most kind-hearted person he’s ever met. _God you’re perfect._

Once again Evan know what he’s thinking, as if he heard what he just thought about, he started to get all egotistical all of a sudden, licking the inside of his cheek with his mouth partly opened before he sent a deadly wink towards him.

He scoffed. _I hate you._

Jonathan pushed his bottom lip lightly on his top making a little pout to win this battle. Making intense eye contact, staring deep into those eyes then with the finishing touch he blinked extremely slow showing half puppy eyes and half lusty eyes knowing that’s one of his signature looks to break Evan.

It worked smoothly. Evan hissed, taking in a deep breath and letting them out in a frustrated manner.

He smiled. ‘I win.’

‘You win.’ Mirroring Jonathan’s smile more sweet than ever.

Evan’s back looking at him, tilting his head slightly to the side, Jonathan can see his eyes slowly turning hazy as if he’s intrigued in something. Evan’s effortlessly making him blush, and he hates him for that. Making him into a pile of butter with the little things he would do, whether it’s a random kiss on the hands while he’s watching TV. To the every kind of laughs and giggles he would still swoon after him. Little gestures of sweetness by back hugging him in the grocery stores to wiping his mouth if something was stuck on the corner, to him cooking morning breakfast for the two of them. The tantrums he would throw if there was no more milk for his cereal, or him leaving dirty socks in the clean pile. Every time Evan would get mad he would still be weakened in the heart reason being is he rarely gets to see Evan mad.

Patiently waiting for Evan to make a move, all Evan’s doing is have his hands on his knees, looking at him with complete awe and a little grin curved on his lips. Suddenly he feels slightly embarrassed. How exposed he is underneath those eyes. He wonders if he smells now that he’s been sweating, soaked through the sheets. Insecure about the light brown blotchy birthmark he have on his right hip joint, he always find it ugly but Evan would kiss them on every chance he gets. Feeling so vulnerable under the gleaming observation on his body he can’t help but squirm.

‘You’re- captivating baby.’ Evan snapping him out of his thoughts with his honey-covered voice.

There was a lot feelings mixed together in his heart the second those words came out of his mouth. The love he felt battled out the rest of the other feelings such as desire, excitement, appreciation, and gratefulness. He was struck speechless. How can a person be this loving to a plain, unself-loving person like him. He’s trying to scuffle back the tears fighting to break.

‘As I can say the same for you.’ His voice coming out softer than he expected.

Jonathan rubbed the back of Evan’s thigh lovingly with his affectionate looking eyes boring down at him. Evan fondly caressing his knees, making feathery touches with the tips of his fingers knowing very well Jonathan is ticklish at that spot the most. Jonathan jerked his knees apart making Evan’s hands dropped an inch and he was awarded with a warm giggle.

He nudged Evan’s butt with his heel, without needing to say anything he knew Evan knows what he want to say- _Take them off._

 

Evan licked his lip and began to put his hands to work, moving them to the front of his jeans as he gripped the top brink, popping the button off the hole and Jonathan let out a sigh without his control. Evan was enjoying the sharp peer on his crotch when he sees the eyes filled with hunger, teasingly pulling the zipper excessively slow earning himself another push on the butt. He smiles.

Finally pushing down his jeans and briefs and it made Jonathan’s heart heightens every time it never gets old. Slipping them past his knees and Jonathan is gawking at Evan’s flexing thighs as he slid them off his foot throwing them across the floor. Jonathan made a move, he got up and grabbed Evan’s dick catching him totally off guard as he put him in his mouth, all of it.

He heard Evan gasp _shit._ Feeling one hand on his head and the other on his back as he bobbed his head fully on his breadth. He was desperately waiting to have him in his mouth for hours, he’s shameful for a lot of things he has done in his life, but he’s shameless when it comes to wanting Evan’s dick in his mouth all the time.

Knowing exactly how Evan likes it. He slowed down his bobbing and suck in his cheeks harder, working his tongue to lick on the underside pressing hard on every vein while gripping at the hilt twisting his wrist. Evan’s hips jerked and he did a little victory smile. Tilting his head to the side letting the head slide around his inner cheek as he licked. He can feel the precum dripping down his lips as Evan spilled whispered curses, he looked up and eyes landed on an outstretched veiny neck he hummed on the pang of arousal hitting his body.

Seconds later a warm hand cradled the bottom of his chin and lifted his face, then he knew Evan was close to cumming so he stopped him. He licked up a bit of liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth. Evan’s thumb rubbing at his jawline as his chin is pulled up for a kiss.

Evan lets him fasten the kiss, he can control the pace for so long. Licking his inner top lip and Evan slowly leaned forward to lie him back on the bed. Pressing himself in Jonathan’s thighs as he spread wide for him Grinding their cocks together and he naturally lifts his feet off the mattress, gasped a short intake of air as the feeling was driving him off focus with Evan’s mouth still working on his. Nestling Evan’s face in his hands while he’s being rocked slowly and the temperature seems to notch up ten degrees.

‘I need you.’ Jonathan whispered onto Evan’s parted lips.

Having to part the kiss he felt a longing to have it back. Evan bowed forward and pecked him firmly on the lips before he leaned to the side table. Jonathan took the opportunity to touch his lips with his thumb and Evan smiled into them. These are the lips that kissed him first. These are the lips that confessed first. These are the lips kissing his tears away. These are the lips that wakes him first.

Evan looked back at him with a cylinder-like object in his hand. He playfully took the thumb between his teeth and bit lightly down before closing his lips around and sucked. Slipping them out with a squeak-like sound. Launching forward to take the neck tendon into his mouth biting and licking.

Heaving a short sigh, craning his neck as his pulse accelerated. Evan crawled lower, sucking on the sensitive spots he knows best. Down his neck, chest, giving Jonathan a lick on his nipples.

‘Fuck.’ Arching, wanting that mouth to stay there, forever even.

Evan stays, giving them more attention like Jonathan wanted. Having his hand wrapped around Jonathan’s dick, stroking lazily as he moves down kissing a line down his stomach. Down his faint happy trail.

He hears a click. Evan propped up and gave him another kiss on the lips as he squeezed a line of lube on his fingers. Jonathan mentally brace himself. He has watched enough gay porn to know the process of male on male sex. He trust Evan, he’ll let him do what he needs to do and have confidence in him. Encourage him when he needs it.

Evan rubbed his fingers together while looking at Jonathan as if looking for the _okay_ sign. Jonathan can tell he was nervous, in fact _he’s_ afraid Evan would change his mind and stop, which happened to them before in the past, but he doesn’t hold anything against Evan. He knows he’s is afraid to hurt him since he doesn’t know much about sex with a man. And the same things goes to him, but they’re going to be okay, they’re always okay. They always work things out together and that’s all that matters.

He grabbed Evan’s lubed up hand and guided them where he needs him.

‘Baby I love you.’ Jonathan whispered his reassurance.

He saw Evan gave the sweetest smile with eyes so full of fondness and he’s positive nothing will ever go wrong. With those eyes gleaming back at him, there is nothing wrong with the world but full of hope and happiness. With those eyes he feels nothing they can’t get past. As long as those eyes are looking at him, he’s safe.

Evan bowed down till he’s barely touching the tip of Jonathan’s lips with his, looked deep into his eyes and Jonathan was instantly mesmerized, unwilling to be able to look away.

‘Babe I love you too.’ Evan said pleasantly charming against his lips, and he fell in love with him all over again.

Jonathan gave a smile before he cant his head to capture the mouth taunting above him. Nuzzling Evan’s face in his hands to pull him in for a deeper kiss and he felt a cool finger rubbing gently on his hole. He is so ready.

As the finger slowly pushed in, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was though he knows it will be different when there’s going to be another finger and another finger and something much larger. But it’s Evan so it’s okay. All he does is whimper to the weird feeling. Evan pushed his head down to root the kiss, made it deeper. Jonathan’s head was pushed into the pillow as the kiss became more passionate like Evan made it to be. His head was in a haze, mind in the clouds as Evan worked his tongue at every corners and sides.

He completely became unnoticed there was already another finger added and they were twisting slowly, stretching him gently, and it was unbelievable how good Evan’s fingers can be. Sweat rolling down his forehead to his scalp. Half focusing to find pleasure with the fingers and half losing himself with the kiss and the scent from the candles are taking him to paradise. The scent he’ll remember forever, with the scent of Evan. The smell of him can wake him back to life, his one and only scent of lavender, forest rain, water lilies, and that unique spice he can’t pinpoint what. This essence can bring him peace, clouding his nose in the morning when he would cram himself beside Evan. His mornings are always the best since it would bring out his most natural signature smells as with his shampooed hair of seaberries and Cassia flowers.

Mind slowly drifting off as the fingers graze that spot males are gifted with, the spot he’s been waiting to be touched as another finger slid in and his hips jerked, he moaned into Evan’s mouth and he let their lips part thinking Jonathan would need to breathe by this moment, he needed air because he’s clenching so tight on his fingers and Evan’s starting to worry.

Trying not to panic like in the past but kept his calm, backtrack to his recent studies on the male prostate. Learning where they’re located, he memorized the exact diaphragm and he found it. Looking at Jonathan, seeing his eye closed shut, still cradling his face, puffing out short breaths against his lips and Evan pushed three fingers onto the slightly pulsating muscle.

Jonathan quickly arched his back pushing Evan up with him. He immediately shouted. The feeling was out of this world and once again he saw the cosmos behind his eyelids, the whole spiral galaxy and he gripped at Evan’s shoulders, digging his nails in, clinging for his life. Pushing himself down, trying to thrust himself harder, wanting Evan to press harder.

‘Fuuck—you’re so good.’ Jonathan cries.

It was a type of cry Evan likes hearing, the helpless breathless cry. It only drives him on, he started grinding himself against Jonathan’s cock, making him take in a full breath of air. Evan knew what Jonathan wants, press harder. He complied and prod deeper with his fingers.

Jonathan jolted, lifted one of his legs and wrapped themselves around Evan’s back to push himself up, drive his chest upwards as the feeling in his ass is giving him a dosage of ecstasy. He used his leg to pull Evan closer to his cock and he doesn’t want this to ever end, he want to stay here forever if he could.

His lips are becoming raw from the biting, he can feel his own teeth marks.

Evan was kissing him on his neck without him realizing this entire time, all he was focused on was the damn godly wicked fingers he didn’t noticed Evan was giving pleasantly soft kisses this whole time he’s being stretched and pleasured. He lifts one of his hands to sink them into his hair, running through them; _Soft as ever._

Evan transfer his kisses to his jawline moving his free hand to rest on Jonathan’s forehead slightly pushing back his hair as he drifts forth to give a kiss between the brows. He kept the fingers smoothly at work, still making sure Jonathan was fully ready, he want this to be good for him. Even though he was already good to go a while ago but he just wants to make sure.

Jonathan sobbed a cry-like whimper while pushing the sheets to drive himself down deeper. Evan moved his kisses to his temple then to his ear, breathing hot air onto his scalp.

‘Voulez-vous être le mien ce soir?’

Jonathan gripped Evan’s hair whispering curses into the air and he arched into his body.

He would _always_ know what to say. Knowing what drives him crazy and his strategy with making him crazy was too deadly. Having him wrapped around his finger in an effortless way, Evan’s will be the death of him. He _loves_ it when Evan would speak French to him, during hot moments where they would spend intimate times together. He would throw in some sexy French phrases in between random times just to make him weak all over again.

‘Shit. I didn’t understand anything you just said, but you sound _so_ hot.’ Muttering out words trying his best to make sense.

Evan loves to see him struggle, writhe, aroused, and becoming undone with simple words, words he doesn’t fully understands, but he does try to learn some French and studied on the language to be able to say it back to him. Thinking maybe if he understood it’ll be better, but he stopped guessing if he doesn’t understand it’ll make it hotter when Evan says it. And it always has. That voice that says it has consistently got to him. He’ll forevermore love that voice.

That voice will say a random sentence whenever he’s mad at Evan for whatever acts he does, or being frustrated for his stubbornness of not admitting he’s wrong. But in the end he _was_ wrong. Waddling beside him, grabbing his waist and he would throw in some French nonsense and he’s back in Evan’s arms like a damsel saved from distress.  
Later he would ask him what he just said, and Evan would reply with- _I just said I love eating your ass;_ and burst out in full thundering laughter _._ And to think he thought Evan recited a romantic haiku to him or said something sweet to win him back, but no what did he expect its Evan, he’ll be romantic when he feels like it not when his boyfriend needs it. Still he was won over regardless, it was the French that got to him at the start, plus he took Evan loves eating his ass as a compliment.

Jonathan really hopes Evan didn’t say anything like- _I really got to pee right now_ or _Let’s stop right here and continue tomorrow._  

Evan smiled into his hair above his ear, pecking slow smooches across his cheek stopping at the tip of his nose. Looking abysmally into his eyes hovered above him.

‘Will you be mine tonight?’

Jonathan was falling. Evan said those simple words in such an adoring way it took the breath out of his lungs. The love inside him was overwhelming his chest and that ache is too divine, it might not seem like a big of a deal to other people, but it means the entire world to him.

He went to caress Evan’s face, rubbing on his thumbs on the cheekbones and he can feel his own eyes starts to gloss over.

‘I’ve _been_ yours from the day we met.’

Canting upwards to mold his lips against his for a small kiss.

‘But yes, I will be yours tonight.’ He softly replied, sliding his arms further up Evan’s shoulders to wrap his arms around them.

Evan gave him a benign smile then he moved his free hand to nuzzle Jonathan’s face, the other hand still pumping gently. He gave a little graze against Jonathan’s prostate just to make him feel good, still rocking them together.

Jonathan gave out an anguish hum, sweat drops running down his forehead, neck, chest, and a little down his legs. Cock pulsating out of control rubbing against Evan’s cock with precum dripping down his stomach and he couldn’t take this waiting anymore.

‘Babe.’ He pants out.

Removing his hand gently, Evan propped up. Using his already lubed hand to smear more slickness onto his cock with the bottle of lube in hand he poured some more. Stroking himself nice and lazily tight, looking straight at Jonathan, and his eyes were no longer as soft as before. They are still soft but it’s partly needy and sentimental, seeing that made Jonathan whimpered for what’s coming in a few seconds. Pumped up with anticipation and excitement, he squirmed his ass on the bed. Hopefully succeed on his attempt on being seductive.

Evan hummed a pleased smile and Jonathan can see how he hard he is for him, he licked his lips. Thinking they’ve been dating for approximately a year now, time goes by fast when you’re loving life he guess. He’s actually been waiting for this moment on their very first date but somehow it never worked how he wanted it to. How can they prolong this for so long, he got to admit he was scaring himself by thinking Evan would finalize he likes fucking a woman more than with him, a woman is way better than a man. Afraid he’ll leave him when he finally feels what it’s like with a man and then be hugely disappointed. He doesn’t want to bear that hurt, so that is why they haven’t had sex for a year. Because he was running away.  
But now they’re here. It just happened to be the plan but not really.

Faintly scratching Evan’s knees watching him stroke himself, connecting his appreciation through his eyes, and for those few seconds they were in a comforting silence.

Evan leaned down and press his forehead against his, still looking into his eye as a reassurance it will be okay. Jonathan automatically rest his forearms on Evan’s shoulders, fingers delicately feathering touches on the deep line between Evan’s back.

Jonathan feels the head rubbing on his hole and he tries his best to relax for him, he swallowed. His heart felt as if it wants to escape his own body and he closed his eyes. Suddenly it was hard to breathe.

‘Hey.’ Evan tenderly called.

He opened his eyes and Evan grabbed his right arm, sliding his hand to land right on his heart. It was beating the same as his maybe even faster. Somehow he found peace feeling the thumps against his palm.

‘It’s okay baby. I got you.’ Evan patiently comforting him.

Jonathan nods.

‘Breathe for me.’

Keeping his hands on Evan’s chest, another arm circled around his shoulder, keeping Evan close. Taking in steady breaths through his mouth. Evan was as nervous as he was but he looks so calm and collected, just for him. Sustaining him with his confidence and Jonathan is even more infatuated with Evan a hundred times more. Now he’s sure Evan wants this, just as much as he does. He was wrong for having doubted Evan’s feelings all in the beginning.

Evan gave his right hand a little squeeze and lets go. Positioning himself snuggly between his legs, knees falling back. One hand on Jonathan’s forehead, leisurely pushing back his damp hair. The other holds Jonathan’s waist.

As he haltingly pushes, Evan moves his lips to Jonathan’s jaw, sliding them up to the bottom of his ear. Blowing worshipping words of I love yous into his ear.

‘I love you I love you.’

And he whined.

Hearing the hisses coming out of Evan’s mouth was enough pleasure for him. With the growl he did sent electricity to his core.

Jonathan can feel his pupils blown wide, as another heat wave crash into him. Air stopped in his lungs, unable to verbally reciprocate his love. The heat was too good, the warmth and fullness was nothing he had experienced and he won’t be able to prefer anything else than this. This was perfect. It’s a new tranquilizing feeling with the enticing feeling of Evan, all of him.

The stinging and pressure was hitting him as Evan went deeper. He tries to take calculated breaths, focus on Evan’s lips on his ear, neck, how his tongue is consoling him from the slight discomfort. He doesn’t want to show Evan the slightest pain expressed on his face, knowing Evan he’ll stop if he sees that and he doesn’t want to stop.

His back arches; suddenly Evan’s so deep.

Jonathan’s legs trembles uncontrollably out of his will. Arms squeezed around Evan’s shoulders pulling him tightly to him.

How much more can he take.

Evan’s tongue and kisses on his frantic pulse was helping him find pleasure, but it’s so deep and the stretch was almost unbearable, he tries his best to suppress a pained cry but he failed.

A hand came to rub at his thigh, and he knows Evan’s trying to sooth him by adding another distraction. Hands splayed on Evan’s shoulder and hair using them as his grapple. His muscles are betraying him by clenching even if he doesn’t want to his body wouldn’t listen to him and loosen up.

 ‘Baby you’re so good. You’re doing so good for me.’

Evan starts to praise him. Saying in an enchanting voice to the thick air.

‘You feel incredible sweetheart. So fucking good.’

Pleasure starts to appear in sparks with those plain smooth words with the voice he’s in love with. He whined as his hole finally relaxes.

‘That’s it. That’s my baby.. I’m going to make you feel good I promise.’

Evan pushes all the way in, earning him a sexy groan. Evan’s pelvis pressed firmly at the bottom of his ass. Jonathan intakes a shaking breath as he tried to ease his dried throat.

“Are you hurt baby?’

Jonathan shook his head as a little tear transfers to the corner of his eye, blinking them slowly away. He whimpers as a reply.

He never felt so complete and intact, it was a one-of-a-kind feeling, his first. It’s special, he felt whole with the person he chose to experience this with, and the other felt the same. He’s happy.

‘Shit.’

The pressure was bearing him down with stinging pain, he took in full breaths to relax and soften up. Muttering nonsense before his brain registered what he was saying this whole time.

Kisses on his neck was felt, licking under his chin as it moved and caught his lips. They both made it wet and as gratifying to the fullest. A kiss he puts all the yearning, passion, fervor and emotions into, making it a mission to make sure Evan feels exactly what he feels.

Evan’s stroking his hair as they both kiss each other with fidelity and it was flaming between their bodies. Evan fisting his cock, rubbing his weeping head was the dose he needed for the pleasure to come. Jonathan wrapped his legs around and pushes Evan further inside, he’s already in love with having Evan’s cock as deep inside him as possible, but he wasn’t moving. He wants him to start moving.

‘Move. Please. I’m ready. I _need_ you baby.’ Jonathan pants his request.

Evan’s hand holds the under of this thigh securely in his hand, slightly pushes him apart and towards his body. His legs jolted from the change of angle and Evan looked at him with concern in his eyes.

‘Please. Make me feel good.’  

Jonathan arched his back to move downward onto Evan’s cock to give him the encouragement he needs. With Evan’s hand stroking his neglected dick and the feeling brings bliss through his entire body.

Evan pulls out slowly and pushes back in a little bit faster than the first push and they both groaned in unison. Gradually wrapping to a nice lazy rhythm. Jonathan gasped for air and he pants against Evan’s mouth. The sensation he’s been dreaming of but more. Clutching his eyes shut, hooking his arms on the strong shoulders as he’s been rocked so deliciously docile. The pain from before subsides as Evan would thrust fully inside him, nudging his sweet spot he discovered today.

_God he’s so fucking deep._

Humming Evan’s name. Exhaling his satisfaction towards Evan.

‘You’re amazing. You look so beautiful.’ Evan’s voice came out dreamy as ever.

He pulled his face down and collide their lips together. Sucking on Evan’s bottom till they’re bruise, when they’re red and puffy then he’ll be satisfied.

Jonathan lets them go with a squelch.

‘Faster.’ Jonathan whispered.

‘No.’ Evan quickly replied with assertiveness.

‘No?’

Jonathan was shocked how the atmosphere was changed instantly with that reply. He’s confused.

‘I don’t want this to be over too soon. I’m going to make love to you nice and slow princess.’

Suddenly he found Evan to be triple times more erotic, how he said it in his rich velvety voice made him weak. It was sexy how he wanted to fuck him nice and slow and he also want this to last too so he couldn’t object to that.

Jonathan whined, pouting as a tease. _I can at least try._

‘That’s not going to work with me this time.’

He giggled but that was short liven as it turned into a moan.

Evan is fully thrusting him with all his length provides, slowly. Stroking his dick in tight squeezes was blindingly good for Jonathan. Evan propped up, he lifts Jonathan’s legs to press kisses on his ankles, the muscles of his foreleg, up to his knee stopping at his inner thigh.

Jonathan was a panting mess under those taming kisses still thrusting into him painfully slowly. Evan lets the back of Jonathan’s knee hooked on his arms as they planted themselves besides his torso and Jonathan starts quivering with the new angle, a great angle.

Kisses were stamped on his knees, onto his chest and his nipples. He jerked off the bed grabbing Evan’s arms for leverage, the sensation sent a powerful electricity through his groin and he groans. Bunching his brows together zoning his way to insanity with the languid thrusting. Grabbed his cock and he tries to fasten his grasp on his dick but it wasn’t what he needs, the feeling doesn’t satisfy him enough to be able to cum.

He looked up and Evan is looking at him with intense devotions with his starry-eyes, the eyes he can see filled with gluttony and contentment and his heart hit him with a pang of adoration and pure love. He felt like crying to this sentimental moment, there will be nothing more he wishes to feel than this. Evan’s the only person to make him feel real love for the first time, he showed him love, the love he didn’t think he would find.

His cock spasms in his hand and he can’t cum with only this. He wanted more.

‘Babe go faster. You’re driving me crazy.’

Jonathan has one of his hands grabbing at his damped hair. Feeling his own brain going in a haze not sure if he can think straight with every slow thrust pushes at his heavenly spot but never hard enough. It’s just only a light graze. He sobbed in defeat.

‘I want to see you slowly lose yourself to me.’

Evan’s voice was so engrossingly deep he can feel it reverberate off his body adding a whole lot of arousal and Evan can tell through his eyes. Evan was torturing him with the light brushes inside of him, Evan’s cock is too perfect he doesn’t feel the pain anymore, there was just a slight pressuring stretch and it feels delectably invigorating.

The leisure pace was driving him off the edge just not enough to make him fall, he knows if he begs Evan wouldn’t put mercy on him. Evan says what he meant and he sticks to his words, something Jonathan hates and loves about him.

Jonathan’s legs are spread by Evan’s arms planting themselves beside his body, the back of his knees are dripping with sweat down his thighs keeping them pushed back, a nice position for Evan to have a good look at Jonathan’s face.

Hovering above him and Jonathan takes the time to feel embarrassed all of a sudden with eyes looking fixedly at him, then he realized he was panting Evan’s name a few seconds or minutes ago, whimper and moaning out of pain and pleasure. Biting his lip and bunched up his eyebrows, losing his breath every time Evan pushes. His eyes were probably out of focus and glazed over many times. Heat rushes up his neck, Evan was seeing that all this time, all the while having a subtle pleased, satisfied smile.

Jonathan looked down, turned his gaze to Evan’s stomach, everywhere else other than his face. He couldn’t take his intensive gleam anymore. It was embarrassing the hell out of him to think he made those noises and it certainly is not helping his situation with Evan still pumping into him.

‘Cutie.’

Evan expressed his adoration towards him and it sparked a rousing internally.

Jonathan couldn’t come up with a smart comeback because he loves being called a cutie. Especially by Evan, it was what he called him the first day they met. Evan told him the first moment he met him at a house-warming party, his brain instantly named him as _cutie_ , he wants to make him his cutie. Afterwards Evan came up to him and said the smoothest of the smooth pick-up lines- _Hey cutie, you’re really cute;_ and all Jonathan could do was have a giggling fit because it was so endearingly cute he couldn’t help but fall right then.  
  
Evan sounded so confidence coming up to him with that greasy line he came up with and made it work, coming off as he’s been doing this with experience. But what he told Jonathan when they finally hit it off was he panicked at the last second and mumbled out of his ass and somehow he fell for it, and beside he was eyeing Evan from the moment he walked in the room. He thanked the heavenly God made Evan come his way otherwise _he_ would have to make the first move, but he doubted the reason is he didn’t have the guts seeing how intimidating Evan looked, but truthfully he’s just an awkward fluffy bunny.

From then on Evan would always call him _cutie_ no matter what the occasion is.

‘My cutie.’

Jonathan shivered.

That voice will always kill him in the sweetest way and resuscitate him back to life in the swiftest way.

‘I fucking _love_ your voice.’ Panted out his anguish.

Jonathan is twinging to cum. How Evan can last this long is a new found talent he found today, he’s glad they’re each other’s first and Evan is _his_. From the years hearing girls and guys complain about their partners not being able to last as much as they want them to and here he’s blessed with the best partner of his life. Evan is his and his to take.

‘Yeah?’

Evan asked while biting his lips. He would pretend he don’t know just to hear Jonathan confirm it again. He’s only smug only to hear Jonathan’s praises.

‘Yeah.’

Jonathan’s eyelids are becoming heavy getting off to the sounds created by them. Wet, squelching effects. The feeling of Evan pressed against himself to bury deeper makes his eyes threaten to close, but he resist that temptation to do so. He want to have to good look at Evan’s face, keep their eye contact, but he always ended up looking a few seconds later.

His cock was throbbing in his hand, it was getting to that painful ache for a full relief and he stroked it the way he knows best, but he want to cum just from Evan’s dick alone. For the first time. So he lets his dick go, silently apologized to it.

Jonathan looked up at Evan ready to say what he need-

‘Babe.’

Catching Jonathan’s thoughts.

‘Hm?’

Evan leaned forward touching cheek to cheek, softly panting into his ear.

‘Je vais vous faire foutre sans toucher votre bite.’

Jonathan’s heavily smitten at the moment Evan opened his mouth. Muttering curses into his ear as he’s being fucked easy and thorough.

‘What does that mean?’

‘The thing you want most right now.’

He took a second to think, one kink clicked in his brain. Could it be Evan knew him so well he can read his mind now. He looked at Evan.

‘That’s right. I’ll make you cum without touching your dick.’

Evan said wickedly.

Jonathan is more insanely turned on; _this man is fucking perfect._ He knows exactly what he craves and when he wants it, it’s incredible how he’s able to do that. Blowing his mind constantly tonight. He’s unconstrainedly whining, hopelessly excited for that moment Evan will give him.

Grasping tightly on his shoulders; _that will definitely show in the morning._ Arching himself to rub just sweetly on his delectable spot.

‘When are you going.. to go faster? I want to cum so bad babe. Ple-ase.’

Mindlessly weeping, pain completely gone coming to a realization on the first night he’s already a slut for Evan’s cock.

‘Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you real good.’

Evan said on the curve of his neck.

Lips quivering by their own as he continues to whine, fussing around with his hands carding through Evan’s hair, rubbing down his back and slide them back down Evan’s biceps. Grabbing Evan’s thighs and gave them a good grip, pulling it towards him hoping he would get the hint by now.

Kisses on his neck gone cold and thrusts came to a halt as Evan looked at him. Eyes showing him history, _their_ history. Evan was worshipping him through his eyes, something he’s been doing as long as he can remember. A gesture he does when he stops everything he’s doing and just looks at him, with eyes saying so much he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he’s thinking.

Jonathan brought his hand up and caressed the side of Evan’s face as he leaned into the touch like a kitty yearning for affection. A grin reached his face. Evan made it extremely romantic for the both of them with the candles, rose petals scattered around the entire room, soothing music, champagne and this relaxing silence of appreciation. He took the time to examine Evan’s face, dripping with sweat, rolling down the end of his eyebrow, down his jawline to his chin. Neck glistening under the flickering light and also the rest of his body. Evan was glowing.

He was about to voice his adoration-

‘Babe you know how beautiful and amazing you are? I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you, ever.’

Jonathan huffed a short laugh. _He beat me to the punch._

‘You took the words right out of my mouth. I can say the same for you. You’re so amazing I don’t even know how to express it, to tell you enough that you would fully understand _how_ much I love you. You’re way too good to me. You’re so much more than I could ever ask for.’

He was fighting the tears back to not cry at this moment, it’s not the time for that.

Evan smiled and plants a kiss on his palm then he leaned down and kissed him. A tender kiss, sweetest kiss, warm and pliant. He kissed back, taking it slow, he wants to enjoy this. Rests his other hand on Evan’s face while delicately rubbing his cheekbones.

He played with Evan’s tongue with gentles bites, sucking them, licking his lips as Evan would do the same for him. Making them go deeper, tongue touching the backs of each other’s throats.

This is where Jonathan wants to stay forever in, in this mouth. It’s his religion, his savior. He doesn’t want to stop even when his lungs are slowly collapsing on him, burning him alive. He tried to breathe through his nose, regulating the inhales and exhales until Evan took his bottom lip and he can finally take a deep breath his lungs were crying for.

He can feel Evan’s smile pressed against his lips and he couldn’t help but smiled back. Somehow he telepathically knows he was drowned out of oxygen, thanking Evan for giving him that few seconds of air. Making the kiss more wet, their tongues super slicked as titillating sounds were made by their lips.

‘I love you so fucking much. So much. I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure you know that, whether it’s by telling you or physically show you, I’ll do all of that. Just for you, only you pretty baby. My pretty baby.’

Evan stayed hovered on his lips, spilled his love in sounds and hot breaths, he can taste them.

A tear broke down the corner of his eye he couldn’t hold that one back. Holding in a quiet sob by biting his lip. They were such honey-like treasuring words, his heart ached from the frantic thumping. _Is this even real? Are you real?_

Jonathan exhaled and Evan is looking at him so hear-rendering warm with that subtle smile of his.

‘Please take me, I need you. I need you to take your pretty baby.’

Jonathan said as he grind down, pouting his lips while looking up at Evan with puppy eyes.

Evan bend down and kissed his tear away. Then he starts to move.

‘Is pretty baby ready to cum?’ Evan said against his temple.

Legs started trembling, panting out yeses and pleases.

Evan maneuvered his legs to rest on his shoulders completely catching him off guard, the position became triple times more intimate, good thing he doesn’t have the concerns to feel embarrassed right now, they’ve done more embarrassing stuffs in the past and they know each too well to feel like there’s a need to hold back.

‘Oh god.’

The position was bliss, angled perfectly where he want him. Muddling nonsense under his breath, he doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore. They’re just gibberish with moans in between.

Evan did an animal-like growl in his chest with a light snarl against his neck and it churned another fire inside Jonathan. The way Evan rolls his body as he thrust was way too sinful for anyone’s eyes even his. He’s too erotic for his own good.

‘Fuck.’

Evan moaned. That moan and a hiss after drove Jonathan crazy, that’s the sound he’s dying to hear out of his mouth. It makes him feel he’s doing something right, his body is making Evan feel good, and he’s content on knowing.

The pace was a little faster than before but still not enough for him to cum.

Then he feels fingers playing with his balls as Evan leaned further down until they’re breathing in each other’s hot air. He felt the finger, the deadly thumb that took him out in space to the moon and back earlier. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s shoulders bracing himself, a source of support. He knows what’s coming to him.

Thumb rubbing at his perineum teasingly and they pressed in hard at the perfect spot and he mewled. Lifting off the bed, clutching Evan’s shoulders, clenching his eyes shut.

The pleasure was unbearably blinding. So powerful it’s throwing his mind off sanity.

‘Fuck! Goddamn.. Evan. Babe.’

Legs flittering out of control as his body shakes as waves of pleasure crashes him. Jonathan was near to crying. The thumb were pressing and rubbing circularly altogether and the thrusting became faster. Evan pushed his legs farther down with the weight of his shoulders until it touched his body and he’s hitting his prostate more spot on and he cried out.

Too much stimulations all at once and he’s going to cum in seconds. Really soon.

Arched his neck off the pillow, Evan took the offer and sucked at them, biting and licking. Groaning on his neck, Jonathan can feel his voice vibrating on his throat. He curved his back and the cock is hitting way too good on him.

Eyes were rolled back as the thumb pressed perfectly on wherever that spot was gifted for him. He shook his head mumbling curses, scratching lines down Evan’s skin and he moans.

‘Holy shit. I’m going to c-cum. I’m s..so close babe. Fuck me harder please.’

Jonathan almost lost his breath while trying to level himself as he’s suddenly being fucked thoroughly and hard. Choking out the sobs as he whines and groans. Everything is too good. Everywhere is too good.

‘Cum for me cutie.’

Both their heavy panting filled the room.

His hands splayed out everywhere, trying to grasp something solid or some kind of safeguard because he’s feeling he’s being rocked out of this world and he need something to hold him back.

Then Evan pressed him buried into the mattress and that’s the weight he needs. One hand gripped the headboard and the other hand clutching Evan’s thigh while his pulsating dick is being rubbed against their stomachs. The waves are arriving and he took his last full breath as it crashes him.

Silently crying out his pleasure with his whole body shuddering insuppressibly. He came hard. Legs jolted in every move of Evan’s hips, taking in needed oxygen for his brain as he feels them getting fuzzy with fire. Moaning Evan’s name as if it’s a prayer to bring him into and back to sanity. If the neighbors didn’t know his name they know now.

‘Oh my fucking god.’

He can see the whole universe with how tight he’s shutting his eyes relishing on the floating sensation it’s taking him. His orgasm pulled out longer than he expected, the thumb still remained pressed on his perineum and his hole pulsated and he clenched.

Evan groaned and he opened his eyes. He was observing him the whole time he was in his high and still is. Having a little satisfied smile curved on his face as if- _Yeah I did that._

‘You like that?’

‘Fuck yeah I did.. You know what I’ll like even more?’ Jonathan replied breathlessly.

‘What’s that?’

‘If you cum inside me, right now.’ While seductively biting his lip looking straight into his eyes.

Evan smirked.

‘Oh I _will_ be, really soon.’

Jonathan pulled his face till their foreheads rests against each other, he want to get a good look at his cum face for the first time inside him. It was time to reward Evan for his fantastic efforts, he sneakily clenched.

Evan hissed. ‘Shit.’

‘Did that feel good baby?’

Evan sighed out a soft _yeah._ Faint exhales blown on his lips as he can tell Evan’s near. His breath catches in his throat and he goes faster, with the position he’s still in Evan’s hitting his prostate again as his dick is still not yet soft. Evan started to fuck him harder as he growls, clenching his jaws as the orgasm hits.

Jonathan is entranced with how his eyes closed, lashes flutters as he rides it out. Brows in deep concentration with sweat running down the ends, and also the way he bites his lip was way too sexy, and he gets to see that up close was a blessing.

Evan buried himself deep inside as he cums hard. Jonathan moaned in unison with Evan as he felt warmth spreading his insides, it was a great completion. He was in heaven.

His legs were let down from Evan’s shoulders and his hole naturally clenches as his legs jolted with the change of position and angle. They felt like absolute noodles with the strength drained right out of them. _Evan did a great job._

Thrusts were slowing down to casual pumping.

‘Fuck.’ Evan panted out.

Jonathan licked Evan’s lips for him knowing he’ll eventually does. He always licks his lips after he cums.

Evan smiled.

He pulled his face and slide their lips together in a slow warm-hearted kiss, naturally wrapped his legs around his body, keeping him nuzzled nicely between his legs. Both taking in a deep breath as their hearts regulates from their orgasms.

Slowly, thrusts coming to a stop and was about to pull out. Jonathan shook his head, slightly parted the kiss.

‘No, stay. Just for a little while.’

‘Okay.’ Evan whispered.

Jonathan gave another peck on his lips.

‘I love you.’

Evan turned his head to kiss both of his palms and pecked a kiss back onto his lips.

‘I love you too.. Pretty baby.’

Jonathan couldn’t help but giggled. That pet name will always make him happy, one of the sweetest he’s been called next to _cutie._

Evan was fully smiling down with a faint teasing feeling he’s giving off. Evan scanned over his face with some strange sparks in his eyes as he’s biting his inner bottom lip.

_Look at him trying to act all smug._

‘St-oop.’

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he looked away. A tiny blush crawling its way to his cheeks and he covers them with his hands.

Evan silently laughed. He bent down giving kisses to Jonathan’s jawline to the bottom of his ear.

‘Cutie.’ He whispered in his ear.   


End file.
